


Heart Wide Open

by Macaroon1837



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Aftercare, Aftermath of Torture, Anal Sex, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Consent, Domme, F/M, Gentle Femme Domme, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Spreader Bars, gfd, sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 09:06:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15361029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macaroon1837/pseuds/Macaroon1837
Summary: The world's a painful, dangerous place. But it's also full of beauty and hope. Steve needs a little help opening up and letting the good things in.





	Heart Wide Open

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this all in one go. I usually like to flesh out my other characters a little more, but someone needed to give Steve a break...

She nodded to the pillow sitting on the floor by the bed. “Kneel. I’m going to take a quick shower.” A muscle in Steve’s jaw twitched as he positioned himself on the soft pillow. She stopped by his side and laid a hand on his tattooed shoulder. Understanding, he moved so that his hands were interlocked behind him. He stared straight ahead and listened to the water hitting the sides of the bathtub behind the closed door. The tension began to leave his body as the minutes wore on, his knees comfortably numb as the colors of her dip dyed comforter began to bleed together even more. He didn’t notice when the shower turned off and didn’t strain to listen as she moved around the small bathroom. He barely noticed when her foot hit the loose floorboard and it gave a small squeak at her approach.

The bed sank next to Steve as she perched on the edge of the mattress. A soft, warm hand met his chin as she tugged his face to look at her. She was wearing a short, silken kimono style robe that rode up her thighs as she sat. She ran her hand over the stubble on his cheeks and hooked her thumb on his mouth, drawing his lip out slowly before releasing him. “What’s the safeword, love?” she asked in a low tone.

“Pineapple,” he answered, no humor in his voice. His eyes avoided hers so he missed the mirth that flashed across them, only to be replaced by determination. Standing, she faced him. Steve’s nostrils flared as she stepped forward, his nose a hair length’s away from the thin layer of fabric covering her pussy. She could practically feel the temperature change as Steve began to warm to her actions. She ran her hands through his short hair, her nails scraping gently across his scalp before she clamped down and pulled his head backward. She watched his adam’s apple bob as he swallowed and looked up at her, knowing that this was the beginning of her achingly slow process of tempering his steel.

She laid a gentle kiss across his lips before taking her hand away, just when he had gotten used to it. “Stand,” she directed. Hands still clasped behind his back, Steve surged to his feet. He risked a look to the side, but her back was to him as she busied herself with something on her bureau. His eyes trailed down her curves and the skin at the margins of her robe. “Eyes straight, Steve.” He raised an eyebrow but complied, focusing instead on a chair across the room. He bristled a little at the order, but part of him settled, knowing that even now, every one of her senses was trained on him. A minute or so later, she turned back to him.

“You’ve locked yourself in your mind again, Steve.” One hand was hidden behind her back, but Steve was distracted by the quiet reproach in her voice. It was a well contained anger that she never allowed past a controlled simmer, a stark contrast to his own fury, which often boiled over and scalded those nearest to him. She approached him, her bare feet now unnaturally quiet on the house’s creaky floors. She pulled him into a kiss, this one deeper than the first. She left him breathless, his hot breath moving across her lips in gusts as she kept her mouth against his own as she murmured. “But that’s okay, my love. I’m going to open you up.” There was a clank as her other arm dropped down to her side, revealing the spreader bar clutched in her hand. Steve gulped audibly as she moved behind him and knelt. “Steve,” she said warningly. Steve knew what he needed to do, but he couldn’t bring himself to do it. She ran a hand down his bare leg, the pads of her fingers just kissing the soft skin behind his knee. “Color, Steve.” He cleared his throat.

“Green.”

“Then why aren’t you moving?” Her voice was surgically sharp, a scalpel that cut straight to the point.

“I don’t -” he paused.”-want to.” He jumped as she dragged her nails down his ass, which tightened in response.

“Tonight’s not about what you want, love. It’s about what you need. Now, _spread.”_ Steve jumped again, but her hands had left his skin. Begrudgingly, he widened his stance until his legs were spread a bit wider than his hips. “Good,” she whispered. Steve kept stock still as she fastened the soft leather around his ankles and placed the bar between them. When she was finished, she stood and looked him in the eyes. “Color?”

“Green.” She simply nodded and rose up on her tiptoes to kiss him. With the soft leather rubbing against his ankles and her even softer lips on his, it didn’t take long for her to tease a moan from his mouth. He would have bitten it back if he could, except her teeth were already there, scraping against his bottom lip. She wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders and he wanted nothing more than to pull her against him, but he balked at the idea of breaking any more rules, so he clenched his hands even tighter behind him. When she pulled his mouth away from his, he thought that she was going to move away again, but she merely placed it against his jugular.

She began to methodically lap at his most tender patches of skin. After more than a decade of service, of innumerable injuries and abuses to his body, Steve liked to think that he was relatively desensitized to anything anyone could leverage against him physically. But he was surprised, _every time,_ that she had not only discovered his most sensitive areas, but she had also filed them away somewhere in the back of her mind. As he twitched beneath her, little puffs of air escaping his lips, she marveled at how reactive he was. As she moved steadily down his torso past his taut abdomen, she would scrape her blunt teeth against his skin as it tightened as it approached his pelvis. She laved the v his muscles created, following the natural pathway down to his hardening cock. Ignoring his velvety head, she stood gracefully and placed a hand on either side of his face and looked deep into his eyes.

His chest heaved against her covered breasts, but she ignored everything as she inspected his face. She knew he wasn’t hers yet. His eyes were dark against his flushed skin, but it wasn’t lust that had deepened his orbs. She had seen this look before, too many times. He always darkened when he was in pain, his eyes turning black with anguish. Looking into them was like looking into the abyss, except the abyss could only growl back like a wounded animal. She wanted to see the rings of his humanity return to his eyes, wanted his pupils blown wide with pleasure not pain. So when she lowered her head, she was all soft, no edges. She laid gentle kisses on every one of his scars, starting with the razor nick from that morning. She kissed and tenderly traced the ink beneath his skin before moving on to his chest wounds. His muscles rippled as she kissed rings of scar tissue, the lasting remnants of an extended run in with a cattle prod. She left an open mouthed kiss and then blew on it, the cold a sudden change from the heat of her mouth. Her mouth found the margins of his transplant scar and laid love across the marred skin. He never seemed to feel anything about his scar, good or bad, but she was filled with gratitude every time her fingers brushed against it and felt his warmth, undeniably alive beneath her. By the time she was back on her knees again, she could tell that he had softened a little, despite the hard, pulsating evidence before her that would suggest otherwise. He gasped a little when her lips finally made contact with his cock. His eyes dropped down to watch as she took him in her mouth and she chose to allow him this small violation; he would toe the line, _her_ line, soon enough.

He was velvet wrapped steel, just the tiniest bit salty against her tongue. She hollowed her cheeks and worried the vein with her tongue until he began to rut against her. Smiling to herself, she opened her mouth and pulled away briefly to reach for the lube she had placed nearby. Squirting some onto her fingers, she looked up at him. “Color, baby?”

“Green,” he responded immediately. She grinned and wrapped her lips around his cock and gently bobbed her head as she rubbed a single digit against his hole, the bar between his legs keeping him spread wide open for her. He let out a low cry as she worked a finger inside of him, still sucking on his cock as she gave him a second to adjust. She swirled her tongue around his head and felt a wave of satisfaction as his ring of muscle pulled her deeper inside of him. Despite the awkward angle, she continued her double ministrations, using his cock to open him up to more of her fingers. Once she was three deep and his fingers were digging into the meat of his thighs to keep from breaking her hands off rule, she released him with a pop. Standing, she placed a hand on each of his wrists and brought them together in front of him. “Like this,” she ordered. Steve watched her every movement as she tugged at the belt to her robe. Pulling the long silk cord from its loops at her waist, she freed it, allowing the robe to fall open. Steve worked hard to tear his eyes away from her dark, pert nipples as she took a length of the silk material in her hands. She gently brushed a bit of it against his own nipple and smiled lovingly. “Only the softest for my love,” she murmured as she began to wrap it around his wrists. When she finished, she stepped back to survey her work.

Steve stood before her covered in a sheen of sweat. He lowered his now bound arms, trapping his hard and weeping cock against his stomach. She had seen him stand like this before, with a wide stance and clasped hands as he waited among other sailors during a ceremony. But he was not at ease now, and the only orders he would be following were hers. Moving away from him, she pointed to the bed. “Bend over, love.” Steve moved to comply as she slid a firm pillow beneath his elbows, propping him up into a more comfortable position. When he was spread before her, with his forehead resting against the bedspread and his bound wrists extended toward the headboard, she ran a hand along the skin on his ass. Steve twitched in anticipation as she pushed two lubed fingers back inside of him. He groaned in pleasure as she began to pump her fingers in and out. “Steve,” her voice broke through his wrecked reverie. “You can’t come my love, remember that. I want you close, I want you screaming, but you cannot come. Understand?” Steve moaned in response and jerked when she crooked her fingers against a spot deep inside of him. Still moving her fingers inside of him, she stretched an arm out and grabbed another toy from nearby. Steve growled a little when her fingers stilled, but his voice became strangled when she pulled her fingers out and replaced them with a well lubed stainless steel plug. Stroking his lower back, she pressed a knee to the bed next to him. “Color, Steve?” she asked quietly. Steve grunted again.

“Ohhh - god. Green.” He drew the color out with a guttural growl that was beginning to melt into a purr. She disconnected the bar from the loops on the ankle cuffs and tapped Steve on the hip. “On your back, love. Then this is going back on.” She watched silently as Steve shifted and rolled onto his back, gasping in pleasure as the movement jolted the plug. When he was flat on his back, with bent knees, she placed the bar back between his ankles and gave the loop nestled between his cheeks a little tug. Steve jumped and grunted. She stretched out on the bed beside him and crooked a leg over his hip, letting him settle his arms over her knee as she sucked on his earlobe. Once he had stilled, she reached over and began to lazily stroke his cock. Rubbing the head with a slick thumb, she ran her other hand through his hair. She whispered into his ear as she worked him into a twitching, whining mess. His eyes were squeezed shut as she told him. “I’ve got you, Steve. You’ve done such a good job tonight. Every inch of you is perfect. I love holding you in my hands, I’m so lucky that you get to be mine.” She knew that he was teetering on the brink. Every muscle was pulled tight and his pre-cum covered cock was impossibly hard. “Steve,” she commanded. “Open your eyes.” Despite the pleasure that wracked his body, despite the tension that was pulling him in a hundred different directions, his eyes snapped open and locked onto hers.

She smiled radiantly. The darkness was gone, replaced by his storm colored irises and lust blown pupils. “Color?” she whispered.

“Green,” he responded quietly. She leaned over and kissed him.

“Are you ready to come home, love?” He nodded. She straddled him, still speaking in a low tone to distract him from his looming climax. “You’ve been so good, Steve. So, so goooood.” She moaned for the first time as she sank down onto his cock. Far from unaffected, Steve’s growls and breathy moans went straight to her core as she worked to undo him. She had been soaked since his first thread came loose as she bound his legs and then his arms. She allowed herself a moment to enjoy the pleasure as she braced herself against his pectoral muscles. Steve bent his arms and wrapped them around one of the bars in the headboard. She felt the heat and gentle press of his bent legs against her ass as she rose up and slammed back down. Even as she pulled Steve closer and closer to the precipice as she gyrated and rode him hard, he kept his eyes trained on her own. Relishing in their connectedness, she twisted her shoulder uncomfortably so she could keep looking at him as she looped a finger around the ring connected to the plug filling him up. She felt him tense beneath, _inside,_ of her and decided that he had had enough. “Come for me, Steve.” Hanging on every word, every breath, that left her lips, Steve came with a shout at her direction. He arched his back and cried out as she pulled out the plug and sank down on him one last time. He pumped her full of hot cum and sank back down into the covers.

She smiled and gingerly lifted herself off of his spent body. Her throbbing pussy ached for satisfaction, but she ignored it. Instead, she took the bar away from his legs and removed the cuffs, rubbing them gently. Next she moved to the head of the bed and untied the silk belt. She kissed each of his wrists as she lowered them to his sides. Slipping her robe back on, she padded into the bathroom and returned with a warm, wet washcloth. She cleaned him up before draping a soft blanket over his resting form. “D’you want some water?” she asked gently as she brought him back to earth. He nodded and turned over so she could tip the water bottle towards his lips. When he had taken a few sips, she slid into bed with him and propped herself up on one arm. “How’re you doing, love?” she asked as she played with the hair where his sideburns melted into his beard. He swallowed and looked at her with clear eyes. “Good. All here.”

She smiled and leaned in to kiss him once more. “Thank you for letting me in.”


End file.
